Stuck in the middle with you
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: The twins get braces. Another lovely short story about the twins and their mum. twincest and humour. CRACK FIC! It's for fun so enjoy.


**R.T.B – **This is another twincest one-shot humor. Yep their mum is in this one as well. I don't think that this Fanfic is as good as my 'our bohemian rhapsody' one but I'll let you decide. Enjoy. Probably what you would call a CRACK fic!

**PS.** Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfics but I keep coming up with new ideas!

**Disclaimer**- I, _**RavenToriBlack**_, do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. I do however own this idea…cause I thought of it all by my lonesome…..if you have happened to thought of the same thing then that is a coincidence and all I can say to that is 'great minds think alike'!

**Stuck in the middle with you.**

"Hikaru, Kaoru…sweethearts, do you remember that dental check up you had two… three day's ago?"

"Yes." The two troublesome twins replied simultaneously, not once looking up from the book they were reading.

"Well, the orthodontist called and said that…you need braces."

The twins heads shot up. Had their mother just said what they think she did! Was she mad! The twins were known for their perfect features. Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect face ….AND THAT INCLUDED BEAUTIFUL PERFECT TEETH! But apparently they weren't so 'perfect' at all.

"His a liar!" Hikaru shot. "His only upset with us 'cause I bit his finger!"

"…and 'cause his a meany!" Kaoru supported his brother.

Their mother shook her head. "Liar or not, revenge or not and 'meany' or not…you ARE getting braces!" Mrs. Hitachiin stated.

"But muuuuum! Braces at sixteen are just NOT cool!" The twins whined

"I don't care! You're getting braces! Discussion over!"

The twins knew they had pushed her to far. She had made up her mind and the Hitachiin twins were going to have braces.

**After the Orthodontist…and 'surgery' as the twins put it.**

The twins sat at the dinner table with their mother. Their father was away on a very important business trip so it was the twins vs. their mother. Mrs. Hitachiin didn't like times like these. The twins got cheeky when there was only one parent home. They ganged up, they always had.

"My mouth hurts." Kaoru complained…for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Why don't we get ice cream?! We're practically dying…from pain." Hikaru hissed.

"Because the dentist saw some cavities when he was putting in your braces."

Their mother explained not once looking up at them, if she did she knew she would cave at the sparkling eyes and sad pouts.

The twins made a face as they brought the icky green vegetables to their mouth. As soon as the healthy food was in their mouth they began to gag. They grabbed a glass of water and through it down, panting, they threw their mother a death glare. Both Hikaru and Kaoru pushed their plates away from them, perfectly in sync with one another, and turned to face their mother ho was fighting back a smile.

"May we please be excused?"

"Yes…excuse yourselves away." She said and laughed at her two very un-amused sons.

The twins trudged up to their room. They were having a terrible day! A horrible, terrible day! A….well you get the point…it was bad. Together they climbed onto the double king sized bed. The twins sat facing each other. They pulled at each other's face, using their twin as a mirror. Inspecting the damage.

"This is so stupid! We didn't need braces **_too_** badly." Hikaru stated annoyed.

The two twins let their hands fall to their side. Kaoru dropped his head in slight depression and annoyance. Hikaru smiled.

"Would you like me to cheer you up…. Kaoruuuuu." Hikaru purred softly.

Kaoru lifted his head. A smile, matching that of his brothers, placed gently on his face.

"Maybe." Kaoru replied, somewhat childishly.

Hikaru leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru hated the way his brother would tease him. Hikaru lightly kissed Kaoru's lips again…but Kaoru grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, for longer.

Hikaru smiled and deepened the kiss. The kiss was getting very passionate and very heated. Their hands moving swiftly around an all too familiar body.

Hikaru went to pull away to get more comfortable…but was surprised to find that he wasn't able too. He tried again…still stuck. Kaoru opened his eyes. The two looked at each other and tried to pull away but they couldn't.

Their eyes widened.

The braces had got caught on one another. They were stuck. Locked together.

Kaoru began to panic. He began to squirm and struggle as he desperately tried to pull away from his brother.

"Cawm wown aoru!" (Calm down Kaoru!) Hikaru told his brother, earning a glare.

"CAWM WOWN? AH EW UPID?!" (Calm down? Are you stupid?!) Kaoru yelled, as best he could having his mouth joined to his other half. Hikaru frowned.

"wut the bwig eal? So wut, we ah uck towether or a two ays. O difdent and ewsual." (What's the big deal? So what, we are stuck together for a few days. No different than usual.)

"We ave to wo to cool! WEMEMBA? Dwont ew ink it ill be tust a wittle odd if we hoe up ike TIS?!" (We have to go to school! Remember? Don't you think it will be just a little odd if we show up like THIS?!") Kaoru explained just how bad their current situation was.

Hikaru finally realizing how much shit they were actually in, began to drastically pull away from Kaoru.

**THUD **

The two fell off the bed onto the hard ground.

"ARGH." Hikaru moaned. "OW" Kaoru whined.

With great difficulty they managed to untangle themselves and sit. However as the fear sunk in, between them, so did hate.

"Tis is all ur fault!" (This is all your fault.) Kaoru mumbled.

"OW IS IT ALL Y ALT?!" (How is it all my fault?) Hikaru yelled annoyed.

" 'ould ew ike e oo eer ew up, aoruuuuuuu.' " (Would you like me to cheer you up, Kaoruuuu.) Kaoru said mockingly in a high pitched voice. He threw his brother another death glare. They both stood up.

"Grr, I oz **_tying_** oo eer ew up! NYWAH it or ault or etting me iss ew!" (Grr, I was **_trying _**to cheer you up! Anyway its your fault for letting me kiss you!) Hikaru said lamely.

"or ight! It ot eiter of or aults!" (You're right! It's not either of our faults.)

"Huh? Ell ate! Oo's ault is it en?" (Huh? Well great! Who's fault is it then?)

Hikaru asked confused.

"If nyting it da erson oo ot us ta baces in da irst paces ault!" (If anything it's the person who got us the braces in the first places fault!) Kaoru explained.

"MUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" The two twins screamed at the top of their lungs.

While waiting for their mother to come up and help them so that they could yell at her for getting them the stupid braces, they decided to talk about their previous fight.

"sworry iaru." (Sorry Hikaru.) Kaoru cried.

"sworry aoru" ( Sorry Kaoru.) Hikaru cried.

The two boy's hugged awkwardly, it was very hard to hug someone who you were joined to at the mouth.

Hikaru smiled.

"Ew o, tis ay ot e uch a wad ting…e ould ry ometing ew, arter all e ra in erfect osistion oo…." (You know this may not be such a bad thing… we could try something new, after all we are in perfect position to…) Hikaru began but was cut short by Kaoru stomping on his foot.

"OW!!!!"

"It oz or ermistuous ature tat ot us n oo tis ess tin ta irst pace!" (It was your promiscuous nature that got us into this mess in the first place!) Kaoru said calmly as he glared at his brother. Hikaru glared back.

Mrs. Hitachiin opened the door to her son's bedroom only to find both of her sons joined at the mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"WE'RE TUCK!!!"

The twins watched as their mother fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Clutching her stomach and gasping for breathe, she began to laugh even harder.

"Ew no aoru…I tink tat en rum is mitted o a tych ord, air oona lame us." (You know Kaoru…I think that when mum is admitted to the psyche ward, they're gonna blame us.) Hikaru said in a very worried manner as their mother lay on the floor laughing hysterically AT her two sons stuck together by their braces.

**The End. **


End file.
